Fanfiction Zayn Malik from One direction
by Cedeeer
Summary: This fanfiction is about Zayn Malik from One direction, its written in Dutch so hope you like it  :
1. Chapter 1

`Kijk kijk, daar is de Only!'Verbrak Selina, mijn beste vriendin de stilte `Mag ik even daarin kijken alsjeblieftt?' `Jeah sure, wat moet je daar doen?' vroeg ik terwijl we de Only inliepen. `Ja ik wilde gewoon even hier kijken ben opzoek naar een vestje ofzo ' Selina pakte een grijs vestje en liet hem showend voor haar lichaam hangen. `Ja, die is leuk ga m passen dan' zei ik lachend, diep in gedachten. Alle jongens zouden haar prachtig vinden, ze had lang zwart haar en een perfect lichaam. Als ze voor je stond keken twee heldere bruine ogen je aan. Ik zelf had bruin krullend haar en ook dezelfde bruine ogen.

Moe van de hele dag in Londen shoppen plofte Selina en ik later op de bank neer. Mijn moeder kwam bij ons zitten met een kopje thee en we lieten onze nieuwe kleren zien. `Wat een prachtige selectie kleren meiden, hebben jullie goed gedaan.' Mijn moeder hield een strapless jurkje voor zich en bekeek het aandachtig. Sinds vier jaar woonden we nu in Londen, ik had aan het begin veel moeite gehad om me aan te passen aan het Engelse leven, omdat ik oorspronkelijk Nederlands was. Maar toen ik Selina en de andere meisjes ontmoette werd het een stuk makkelijker, iedereen bleek super aardig.

De volgende dag besloten we uit te slapen en s'middags te lunchen in een pub. One Direction was de gespreksstof van de ochtend. Selina kon maar niet stoppen met praten over Liam, en ik kon mijn gedachten niet van Zayn afkrijgen. Hij was gewoon zo knap, en zijn accentje maakte hem bijzonder. We hadden de week ervoor kaartjes gekocht, zodat we in deze vakantie de x-factor tour konden volgen. Het zou een geweldige vakantie worden, we waren al eerder naar hun concerten geweest, en ik had Zayn zo ver gekregen om me te followen' op hyves. Hij tweette me regelmatig en ik was helemaal in de wolken als ik een nieuwe mention had…


	2. Chapter 2

We liepen met door elkaar gestoken armen door Londen. We draaiden een paar hoeken om en uiteindelijk kwam de Starbucks in zicht… `Omgomgomgomgomgomg' begon Selina te fluisteren, terwijl ze ergens naar wees. Op hetzelfde moment zag ik het ook. Twee normaal lijkende jongens zagen we de Starbucks in lopen. We liepen door, dit keer net iets harder dan we normaal deden. Ik wilde gewoon weten of het degene was die ik dacht dat het was..

En ja hoor, even later toen we de Starbucks in kwamen zag ik de jongen van mijn dromen een koffie bestellen bij de kassa. Ik sloot achteraan in de rij, en probeerde zo onopvallend mogelijk naar hem te kijken. Zijn ogen raakte mijn blik en ik hoorde hem iets mompelen. `Wat?' vroeg ik zachtjes. `Ik zei dat het onbeleefd is om te staren' terwijl hij zijn zin afmaakte ontstond er een `cheekysmile' op zijn gezicht. `Wie zegt dat ik staar dan?'met toch wel met het gevoel van schaamte binnenin probeerde ik zo normaal mogelijk over te komen. `Ik zie dat aan mensen.' Begon hij met nog steeds dezelfde lach op zijn gezicht, ik kon gewoon niet wegkijken. Het voelde alsof ik uren naar hem bleef kijken tot dat de caissière hem zijn koffie aangaf. Hij liep weg en nam even later plaats op een bankje achter in de shop. Ik draaide me om en keek de mevrouw achter de balie aan. `Een Caramel Mocciato, alstublieft'

Niet ver van ons vandaan zat gewoon de jongen waar ik altijd al over droomde, ik kon het gewoon niet geloven….`Stop met staren en wordt wakker, straks denkt hij nog wat raars.' Selina keek me aan terwijl ik wakker schrok uit mijn daydream. `Ja sorry, maar wat zou jij doen als Liam hier was met zijn vriend.' Begon ik mezelf te verdedigen. `Ja okée, je hebt gelijk ik zou hetzelfde doen.' Selina keek naar beneden, ze was nu vast een beetje verdrietig dat Liam hier niet was.

`Hey girls, do you mind if i keep you two company?' een bekende stem onderbrak ons, ik keek omhoog en zag daar Zayn staan. `Hey, nee tuurlijk niet, neem plaats' Hij ging zitten en keek me aan. Ik zag dat zijn vriend weg was gegaan. `So, how are you girls doing?' begon hij. `Komen jullie een keer naar de tour, ik kan backstage kaartjes regelen als jullie willen?' `Lijkt ons super, we hebben trouwens al kaartjes voor komende zaterdag.' Ik lachte en keek hem aan. `Oké, great see you then ik ga nu want de boys wachten. Doei' hij lachte en verliet de winkel. Voordat we ook maar doei terug konden zeggen was hij al weg, ik keek Selina aan en wilde bijna gillen. `Seleeen, het wordt echt geweldig je gaat Liam zien hé!' Selina keek op en bedacht kennelijk wat ik zei want een lach van oor tot oor kwam te voorschijn.


	3. Chapter 3

Eindelijk was het Zaterdag, Selina en ik hadden onze nieuwe kleren doorgezocht en ik had gekozen voor een rood strapless jurkje met zwarte pumps en een zwarte ketting, Selina had een wit jurkje met franjes, een zwart vestje en zwarte pumps. We hadden minstens twee uur voor de spiegel gestaan toen ik eindelijk tevreden was. Ik had niet te veel make-up op maar net genoeg zodat het mooi was. We liepen naar beneden. Ik zag mijn moeder op de bank zitten, ze draaide zich om en glimlachte. `Jullie zien er geweldig uit meiden, de jongens zullen vast hetzelfde vinden.' Ik keek naar beneden, en inderdaad zag ik er niet verkeerd uit. `Dankjewel mam, ik hoop het ja.' We liepen naar de kapstok en ik zag dat Selina even zenuwachtig was als ik. `t komt wel goed, hij zal je vast geweldig vinden' ze keek dankbaar en ik gaf haar jas aan.

De taxi stond al klaar. De chauffeur hield de deur open en wachtte tot we beide ingestapt waren. Hij smeet de deur dicht en liep naar de bestuurskant. De reis verliep stil, Selina en ik spraken geen woord. We dachten alle twee aan het zelfde en een blik was voldoende. De auto stopte en meteen sprong de chauffeur uit de auto en hield de deur open. `Bedankt' ik gaf hem zijn geld en wat fooi voor zijn goede zorgen.

Ik keek even rond, opzoek naar de ingang. Ik zag twee grote mannen in pak staan en liep die kant op. Dat zou wel juist moeten zijn. Onze armen waren door elkaar gekruist en de man bij de Ingang vroeg naar onze kaartjes. `Hier, wacht ik pak ze even. Seleen, waar heb je jouwe?' ik gaf mijn kaartje en zag dat Selina hetzelfde deed. We kwamen uit op een grote ruimte.. `Waar moeten we heen?' `Wacht daar zie ik Zayn al.' Daar stond hij met minstens honderd gillende fans om zich heen, onze blikken kruiste en hij zwaaide. Alle fans keken om naar wie hij dat deed en keken me arrogant aan. Zayn negeerde de vragen en liep naar ons toe. `Here you go, ga maar recht door en geef dit aan de mannen die daar staan. Je zult Liam en de rest vanzelf zien.' Hij knipoogde en drukte twee kaartjes in mijn hand. Draaide zich om naar de fans en begon weer handtekeningen uit te delen. `Oké kom mee, we gaan je liefde zoeken' zei ik lachend terwijl we naar de mannen liepen. Ik gaf de kaartjes en de man gaf een knikje naar Zayn die kennelijk stond toe te kijken.


End file.
